Gift Shop
Ranks Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each rank of the Gift Shop. These may be different depending on a players rank. Hidden Items Angel * On ledge above bench right of front door, right background * On ground right of ice sculpture, left background * Hanging in the tree left side of lamp pole (White, hard to see) * On the skirt of the female ice sculpture Bell * Two bells hanging around neck snowman * Hanging on lowest branch of tree right * Red hand bell on right side of stairs * Hanging from the snowy owl in the top right corner of the scene Bells * Hanging off the front of the sleigh Book * Left hand window closed up, so you only see the spine of the book * On the door embedded in the ice * An open book on right side in front Bottle * On ground below Ice Sculpture, left foreground * In the middle of the left window, standing on a box * Outside left window, laying on it's side (golden) Candle * On the sleigh at the top * On the bench Candy Cane * To the right of the door (partially hidden by small Christmas tree) * On the right side of the sleigh * Hanging on the lamp post * On ground near front of the sled Christmas Stocking * Hanging from branch in front of right window, upper right foreground * Hanging from side of sleigh towards the back Chocolate * In front of ice sculptured couple, just under the guy's leg/foot. (Milk Chocolate) * In front the stone steps to the door (White chocolate) Cookie * Round cookie hanging in the window on the left * Half under the teddy bear in the sleigh * Under the teddy bear on the bench Desk Clock * On top step right of front door * On bench far right Elf * Laying in front of right window, winking Gingerbread House * On top step before front door * On ground right of Ice Sculpture, left background * In left window Gingerbread Man * Sticking out of the ice that's on the doors Glass of milk * Small one on the sleigh * On the bench * On the porch outside the shop doors, to the left Gnome * Sitting on the right stone pillar beside the steps in front of store Horns * Reindeer antlers in window Horseshoe * Under the bench in the garland, touching the right leg * Middle foreground in the snow, just in front of sleigh * Just behind the large snowman Ice Skate * On ground propped against left side of steps * On ground leaning on Snowman * Brown skate between right side of steps and bench Magnifying Glass * On ground behind snowman * In the bowl next to the lamp pole Mitten * Under left light on the shop * On the far left window Nutcracker * On ground below bench Perfume * Inside right window * In front of left window * On top of gift on right side of bench Postcard * Front of sleigh Reindeer * White reindeer standing on right wall of steps * On porch in front of blue wall - sort of blends in Robin * On ice sculpture (the guy) head. * Perched on the top of the tree branch on the right side Scarf * On left side of bench * Red scarf under bench on right side * Red hanging in left side of bay window (hard to see) * Around neck of large snowman right of centre front Ski * Right side of left window Skiing goggles * On left wall of steps * In front of snowman * Top right corner of sleigh Ski Pole * Leaning against the side of the right window Squirrel * On snowman's hat, centre foreground * On ground left of Sleigh, left foreground Snow Globe * On top step left of front door Star * On the top of the little tree on the porch Wineglass * On sleigh, left foreground * On window ledge left of front door (green) * Bottom left of ice wall (blue, hard to find) * In the left window, behind telescope * In the garland around the right front leg of bench * Sitting in front of the bench * Inside the bay window behind the spyglass (hard to see) Secret Hiding place's * None yet discovered Item Drops Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations Category:Locations